Breaking Jacob
by charmlightweirdo
Summary: An added ending to Breaking Dawn, completely off plot. Anti-Jacob. Jacob Fans do not read!


**Breaking Jacob**

Plot: a minor anti-Jacob story (Jacob fans DO NOT READ!!)

**Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. We are just using them in our little story for fun!!!**

**A/N: We apologize to all those people who are Jacob Black fans. We don't like him so please if you are Jacob fans ****DO NOT READ!!!**

"Where's Nessie?" Jacob asked – a little too anxiously – coming in from the kitchen. He hovered behind me, searching for Renesmee. I shifted into a crouch, snarling softly. Jacob was really starting to bug me. "Shut up, _dog_, you're getting on all our nerves" Edward growled. "Nessie loves me, bloodsucker. Deal with it." Jacob glowered towards us. A hiss sounded from upstairs. "Her name is Renesmee" Rosalie was at my side in an instant. I remembered the bad thing about being human was that the Cullens were able to move at fast speed, but with me being a new addition to their family, it didn't bother me as much, because I could outrun any of them. Except Edward of course….

Rosalie's perfect features were twisted into a grimace but still she was beautiful. Her nose was wrinkled up against the werewolf stench. It bothered her so much. If I hadn't been close to Jacob, she would have been one of the first of the Cullen clan to tear him to shreds. All I had to do was give in and she would have killed him in a flash. "Why are all you bloodsuckers being so difficult? Why can't you just deal with the fact that Nessie needs me around? I know that you envy me because Nessie loves me more than you blonde bloodsucker, sorry, _Rosalie_" He sneered her name. I suddenly couldn't control my anger. "Edward?" I cooed, fluttering my long dark eyelashes at him

"I'm sick of him whining and whinging the whole time. He doesn't even go home!" I vented.

"I can take care of that" Edward teased.

"Jake, if you don't leave, we will annihilate you." I calmly stated.

"I'd like to see you try!" Jacob Black challenged.

"Lets do it, Edward, let's just do it!" I cooed

"Not right now. I'm still sore from last night, you know, with you being a new vampire and all. All that extra strength…" He trailed off

"I'm not talking about _that_ Edward! I'm talking about killing Jacob!"

"Oh!!! Sure. I'm bored anyway." Edward smirked.

"Rose?" I asked.

"You know I'm in. Although, I don't want Emmett to miss out on all the fun."

"Or Alice. Or Jasper." I thought aloud.

"Do you think Renesmee would like us killing him? Good thing she's away with Carlisle and Esme hunting." Edward murmured softly. "I don't want to hurt her"

"Edward, Renesmee told me that she was sick of him just as much as we were. She said he was too clingy and reeked like a dog." Rose stated matter-of-factly.

"I wonder what the future would be like if we killed Jacob? Alice would know" I flitted up the stairs. While all this was happening Jacob backed into the corner of the dining room. From upstairs I could smell crap from the area in which Jacob was cringing. Jacob was so scared he had pooped his pants. They were probably his last pair. I giggled to myself gleefully. "Alice?" I cooed.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What would life be like if we killed Jacob?"

"It would brighten our existence by 100%. It would be much better without him around and the air would smell clean for once." Her small nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You're right Alice. I would never bet against you." We giggled and flitted down the spiral staircase together holding hands.

When we reached the others Emmett bounded in, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey my monkey man. Do you want to hunt some dog?" Rose smoldered at him.

"Sure baby. I'm up for anything." Emmett replied. He had his gaze fixed on her angel face. He still looked at her with eyes of first love.

He cornered Jacob.

"Wait for Jasper." Edward suggested.

"Oh I almost forgot. Where is Jasper by the way?"

"He had some errands to run" Alice purred.

"Let's just have a little fun with him while we're waiting." Rose said, excited.

She sped across the room and picked up a sparkly silver dish. She folded it into a dog shape dish and flung it towards him with a flick of her fingertips. It hit him square on the top of his head and he slumped over, groaning. So much for being able to not feel pain. What a baby……

"Hey Rose don't throw dishes, I can't take the anger from Esme if it damages one of the walls." Jasper complained as he walked through the door and went to hug Alice

"Hello Jazz, did you get those earrings I sent you for?" Alice said as she lent into him

"Yeah, I left them in the car because I felt the excitement from you lot and the fear from the dog!!! Soo… are we going to start because Esme and Carlisle will be home in an hour with Renesmee" he announced to everyone

"So you wish to join us, jasper" I asked curiously, watching Edward and Emmett's face contort with amusement and surprise

"Hell yeah the dog smell is leaking into Alice and my room, giving me a migraine" Jasper said with utter most seriousness

We all started to advance on Jacob, backing him into a corner. "Hey hey hey how bout we all calm down and think about this. You don't want to kill me, I'll bleed everywhere and you lot will lose control. And what about Nessie, won't she be a little upset?" Jacob stuttered, trying to talk himself out of the situation .It didn't work for him. We moved in, dragging the situation out a little bit. He cowered into the corner.

"This one's gonna be fun, Rose." Emmett sighed. I could tell that he wished it was more of a challenge. With Emmett he always wishes there was a challenge…

Emmett and Jasper circled Jacob, while Edward and I growled at him. Rosalie slunk into a stalk moving in. Alice grinned and moved into action. We all grabbed him at once and then we ripped into him.

When Carlisle and Esme returned from their hunt they were not pleased with us. Renesmee seemed happy enough, and, Edward was just happy that she was happy. Edward, Nessie and I wandered into our little cabin to begin our fairytale happy ending.

The End

**A/N: You should know that we are big twilight fans, but we wish Jacob didn't have such a complicated effect on the book and wish he died. But since it didn't happen we had to take matters into our own hands.**

**We are very sorry for those that we offended in writing this fanfiction.**

**Also we would love it if you reviewed this story. Thank You**


End file.
